


Down Into the Golden Lands/适彼乐土

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 一个阿斯加德的故事, 别跟其他人坐在苹果树下etc, 失而复得, 海怪, 移民的混蛋, 赴汤蹈火
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “他就没留个转寄地址啊，那个随随便便移民的混蛋？Steve Rogers，英灵殿主街50号？”





	Down Into the Golden Lands/适彼乐土

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts), [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Down Into The Golden Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541660) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 所有绝赞的配图 by [alby_mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)  
> 送给友人的生贺！！！

### 一

是Thor找到了他。有辆黄色的校车像是被人随手扔到了碎石瓦砾之上，半埋住了神志不清的Steve。一开始他以为Steve只是被困住了——卡住了、腿陷在了什么地方——跪在了他身边想挖他出来，过后才发现Steve嘴角淌着血。不是外伤。Thor盯着Steve苍白的脸，这时才看见有一根尖锐的金属杆刺穿了Steve的胸膛。不是困住了，是钉住了。不是利剑却胜似利剑。

“队长？队长，回话。什么鬼？”Tony在通讯频道上说。“队长，回话，”Tony重复道，然后：“有没有人看见——？谁是最后一个看见他的——？”

Thor感觉到Steve的手指轻轻擦过了他的，发觉Steve的眼睛睁开了；他疲惫地望着Thor，却微微笑着。“没事，”他气若游丝地说。“让我去吧。”

_“让我去吧。”_

Thor也没想到自己会说：“我不能，因为你有着最为高尚的灵魂，而这么做会违背我的天性。”

他听见Natasha轻轻的惊喘。事不宜迟，他转过身说：“我在这里救不了他。我必须带他去阿斯加德。”他听见Steve痛苦地轻声叫：“ _Thor_ ，”正当此刻Natasha说：“好。去吧。快。”他和Natasha合力把石块和金属从Steve被压垮的身体抬起，然后做好准备，把Steve从那根穿透了他身体的铁杆上拉了下来，把他扛在肩上，把锤子举向天空。

* * *

当他们从彩虹桥顶的大门中踉跄而出，死亡已让Steve苍白冰冷、一动不动了。Thor把他放平在地上，Heimdall已在旁边摆好了盛着金苹果（*）的篮子和贝母柄的小刀。Thor伸出颤抖的手把它们取来，切下一片苹果，但Steve以及远去了，Thor只得把苹果的汁水挤进他的嘴，笨拙地把小块的果肉从他的嘴唇间塞进去。  
（注：*北欧神话中的青春之果）

他看见了众神之父棕色的靴子，但不肯抬眼看他。“你疯了吗？”Odin说，但Thor继续跪在Steve身边，不顾一切地把小块的苹果喂到他嘴里，终于满足地看见Steve喉结动了动、咽下了嘴里的东西。“竟把这么一种奖赏赠给一个 _凡人_ ——”

“他本来也抵得上半个神了。他曾是——仍是——最杰出的人。”Thor抬起头，只要Steve能够活下去，他愿意接受Odin的蔑视，他不愿再失去一个兄弟了。“他配得起，父亲。”

* * *

在宁静的疗愈之殿，Mengloth（*）和她的侍女将Steve残破的制服脱去，给他擦洗干净，包扎好他的伤口，为他穿上简洁的白衣，然而尽管他有呼吸，伤口也愈合了，却没有醒来。Steve睡了两天一夜。一开始Thor无计可施地团团转，幸好接下来一件又一件事转移了他的注意——在庭前切磋的挑战，急着等待回复的信使和前来敬酒的老朋友。有侍从跑来告诉他那个中庭人终于醒来了，Thor放下酒壶赶到Steve的房间，却发现床是空的。侍女们紧张地指指阳台。  
（注：*北欧神话中主管治愈与草药的女神）

Steve站在石栏边，风吹拂着他的头发。Thor走近时他转过身来，见他气色不错，Thor感到心宽。Steve的嘴唇又有了血色，金发熠熠生辉。

“Thor。我——这是哪……？”Steve又转过身去望着外面，双眼圆睁。“Thor，这是——是阿斯加德吗？”

_Steve第一次见到阿斯加德的壮美_

“是的。”Thor站到他身边，他们一同注视着夜幕之下像青铜火焰一般的神域——闪烁的高塔与尖顶，古老的神殿和青苔斑驳的断壁残垣。远方的群山顶端积着雪。“这是我的家园。欢迎你的到来。”

Steve张开嘴，闭上，又张开。Thor见他如此受触动，同样感到喜悦。“太美了，”Steve终于说出口。“真是 _美不胜收_ 。”他大笑起来；Thor从未听见过他的语气这么快乐。“我的脑袋一定是世上最乏味的，我才刚刚以为我什么都见识过了……”Steve用手指了指眼前的景象。“我是世上最傻的傻瓜。如果我身上有十美元，我一定会给你的。”

“我不需要钱，”Thor微笑着回答。“来吧，你一定饿了，”他说，亲热地拍拍Steve的肩膀。“我正要去吃饭。我会带你在宫殿里转转，”只是他不得不等在晚饭后了，就连带着Steve走过 _大厅_ 都花了好久；Steve总是放慢脚步去看穹顶和遍布着雕花柱子的走廊。接下来Steve在宴会厅的门口站住不动，Thor猜想在他的那场战争过后，Steve就不曾见过如此多的战士聚在一起了，何况Steve都没能活着见到战争结束，他从没能见到战士们欢聚庆功的快乐景象。Thor胸中生出喜悦，他拉着Steve到他的桌前，请他上座，叫人端上浆果煨羊肉、烤鹅、鸡蛋、奶酪和大盘的牡蛎，以及一大杯麦酒。

“Steve，我的朋友，”Thor高声吼道，向他敬酒。“欢迎来到我的国土！”Steve不知所措地举起酒杯喝了酒。

* * *

第二天早上，Thor带着Steve去乘船，想让他能从每个角度观赏宫殿，接下来的几天他带着Steve游览了每个房间——大殿和画廊，浩无边际的图书馆和那里描绘世界之树、无限延展的穹顶画，院落、议事厅和军械库。Steve在军械库停留得格外久，欣赏着保护阿斯加德战士们的刻金雕花铠甲和金色的圆盾。

等Steve身体再恢复一些，Thor拿了自己的斗篷给他披上，给了他自己马厩里一匹最上等的马——一匹高大的雪白骏马——供他骑。他们一同骑马过了高大的金门，穿越了幽暗的森林。骏马不曾停歇。他们走了山岭上宽阔的大道，来到了吉欧尔河北岸，在这里野餐，遥望着他母亲美丽的领地。厨房为他们准备了烤鸡和酒，还有一条新烤的面包。

Steve只是心不在焉地吃着东西；他的注意力似乎都被阳光照亮的对岸吸引走了。“我真希望我带着我的素描本，或者——我甚至不知道油画能不能画出它的美。”

Thor咬住鸡肉，把肉从骨头上扯了下来，望着在风中泛起涟漪的金色田野和蜿蜒着消隐在迷雾中的曲径。的确是赏心悦目，他突然心痛地怀念起自己的母亲。弗尔克范格曾是她的属地，她过去常常邀请他陪同他到这里来，但他几乎没有怎么听从。他曾愚蠢地认为那里很无趣，就好像 _这_ 才是最重要的一样。现在他是多么渴望能够跟她在那里共度时光啊。他咀嚼吞咽后开口，哀伤让他有些哽咽：“那片土地属于我的母亲，是九界最勇敢的战士的家园——所有寻求安宁之人的家园，”Steve困惑地看着他，Thor意识到他需要再解释清楚一些。“这是寻求安歇的高尚将士们的休憩之所。光荣战死的人可以做出选择，要么到我父亲的英灵殿，加入奥丁的永恒军队，要么到我母亲的土地来，在苹果林间建起属于自己的家。”Thor记得儿时他曾爬到那些果树上，记得他母亲仰着微笑的脸寻找着他，记得成片的花田和蜜蜂轻柔低沉的嗡鸣。

“看起来真的很美好，”Steve说，他声音中的渴望似乎与Thor自己感到的渴望不相上下。

“的确啊，令人叹为观止——你要去哪里？”Steve已经站起身来沿着岸走向——一处码头，刚刚并不存在的码头，还有凭空出现在流水之上的船头。Thor顿时胸中一阵惊慌，连忙爬起来去追Steve。“Steve，”Thor焦急地低声叫道，却看见了一名他不知其名的苍白的黑发女武神，顿住了。她恭敬地对他点头，但她热情的欢迎却是保留给Steve的。

“Steven Grant Rogers，”她的笑容如同晨曦，“我们欢迎你，”Steve目瞪口呆，显得十分愕然，令Thor更加惊恐的是，他的眼睛竟然湿润了。她朝他伸出手，掌心向上，Steve不知所措地看了她一会，然后低头看了看自己的手。

_女武神来迎接Steve_

他手中有一枚钱币，像月亮一样闪着苍银的虹彩——Steve _怎么会_ 没有船费呢：他在战斗中牺牲了，又是整个中庭最高尚的勇士。

Thor还来不及想怎么阻止他，Steve就把钱币放在了女武神的手里。“我来认领我的位置，”Steve说，钱币的光芒顺着他的手臂蔓延至他的整个身体，直至他散发出夺目的光芒，他的头发闪耀着金色。他握住女武神的手上了船。虽说Thor是神，他却没有钱币，不得通行。他的生命像船锚一般把他定在原地。

Steve转过身来，好像是突然想起了Thor还在，他脸上的快乐让Thor大为震惊。“Thor！”他叫道。“谢谢你！我还有些不太明白不过——谢了！”船愈行愈远，驶向彼岸，划破平静的水面消失在了银色的迷雾中。

* * *

“抱歉，你说什么？”Odin说，在王座上皱眉俯视着他。

“我没想到会有这种事！”Thor竭力控制着自己的愤怒，因为他 _本该_ 知道的，要是他多留意他母亲甚至Loki说过的话他 _就该_ 知道的。他怎么可以如此愚蠢，竟然让一个像Steve这样疲倦的战士看见了弗尔克范格？骄傲——他只能怪罪自己的骄傲，除此之外还有愚顽的头脑——因为 _他_ 觉得那地方乏味，就完全忽视了它对Steve会有怎样的吸引力。“他就直接——船来了，他上了船——”

“一桩好事，”Odin不以为意地耸耸肩。“我愿他幸福。现在我必须跟你谈谈——”

“不，这样不对，”Thor打断了他。“这样不对，这——”

Odin皱起眉头。“你说过他配得起。”

“他的确配得起，”Thor回答。“但他没有准备好。我也没有准备好——” _再失去一个兄弟_ ，他想道，愤怒地攥紧拳头没有说出口。“事发突然，”终于Thor勉强地说。“他没有考虑的机会，我也没来得及说什么。您知道我不如我的弟弟能言善辩。我一个难以解释的人去陪同Steve，这是他的不幸。”

听他提起他不幸的弟弟，他父亲的表情变得严厉了，仿佛听见Loki受到这番赞扬让他痛苦。他脸上多了些难以言明的东西。“你认为你的朋友犯了错误，”Odin慢慢地说。“认为他过早地选择了安歇。向绝望屈服而放弃了大好人生。”

“千真万确！他才只有九十七岁！”

Odin爆出一声大笑，语气中带着几分残忍：“是的，诚然，看着一个孩子早夭从来都是伤感的。”他又严厉地盯着Thor。“你打算怎么做？”

“我 _能_ 怎么做？”Thor无助地说。“我无法渡河到弗尔克范格去。”

“是的，”Odin赞同，然后疲惫地叹了口气起身。“不过如果你想，我可以带你到那里。”

* * *

Odin一举手，出现的那条船比来接Steve的那条船大上十倍，富丽堂皇，载着一群女武神，在他们上船时鞠躬致意。即便如此，船的摇动还是让Thor感到诡异，甚至有些反胃。水面上吹来的风是暖的，不知怎么让他感到昏沉，他只得眨眼让自己保持清醒。他还记得儿时的他不舍地望着来路，因为被从他心爱的竞技场和狩猎场拉走而满腹牢骚，而Loki则在船头，兴致勃勃地站在母亲身边，迫不及待想要一窥乐土。

当他们抵达彼岸，四周没有人影——只有尚未完全消逝的灵魂偶尔闪动，像热潮、像幻影一样模糊了视野。“我的儿子想要见他的朋友，刚刚前来的那位，”Odin对主管的女武神说，她微笑地说：“他去了果园，”当然了，因为Thor蠢到跟他提了那些该死的苹果树。

“这边，”Odin说，领着他沿一条窸窣在他脚下出现的道路穿过了金色的原野。Thor感到他们仿佛是在无尽的梦境中行走，但等他们走出原野、翻越山岭到了那片白色的花海，太阳只移动了一小段距离。

树林的边缘是一片平整的空地，有木杆和树枝划出了一片方形的地界，旁边摆着一堆表面平滑的大石头，又有一堆劈好的木材：建一栋房子所需的材料。

“他似乎安顿得不错，”Odin嘲弄地说，Thor咬紧牙关跑下了山坡。

“Thor！”Steve推着一辆独轮车从树林间出现。Thor的心跳到了嗓子眼：他本以为Steve额头上是汗水反射出的光，可实际上是闪耀的阳光穿透了他：他已经开始消逝了。不过除此之外，Steve看起来很健康，而且的确很幸福。“我以为你不能来这里呢。”

“我不能，”Thor回答，“全靠我父亲的帮助我才到了这里。活着的灵魂在死亡之地没有容身之所，”他意有所指地说，但是Steve对他的暗示没有反应。

“唔，不管怎么样，看见你我还是很开心的，”Steve回答。“快过来看，”他拉着Thor的手臂到了方地另一边，手在空中比划着。“我打算面朝这边建小屋，”Steve柔声说，“这样我每天早上打开门……”

确实是一片风景：白色的苹果花，河流，远处隐隐能看见顶部积雪的山峰。但大地表面有一片金色的迷雾，他能感觉到他们间的距离越拉越远：虽然Steve就站在他身边，他看起来却十分遥远。

不论如何，现在是时候说些什么了。“Steve，你必须跟我回去，”Thor说。“你必须离开这个地方，回到中庭——回到地球。”

Steve扬起眉毛。“可我才刚刚 _到_ ，”他微笑着说。

“我的朋友，”Thor急切地说，“我知道你渴望安宁，我也无比乐意帮你寻找安宁，但这不是一个——可以稍作逗留、可以度假的地方，”他说，试图用Steve能明白的话来解释。“这是一个 _永恒的_ 国度。很快你就永远无法离开了，”他第一次看见Steve脸上闪过迟疑。“你必须回到你的世界，回到你的朋友身边：Romanoff，Stark，Banner——”可他说错话了，Steve收紧下巴回到了他的独轮推车边上，开始把里面的石头卸下来。

“他们不需要我。我的优势他们都有了，还远远超过了我。”

“那不是真的，”Thor说。

“当然是了。速度、力量、胆量：你、Banner和Stark简直是势不可挡，然后还有Natasha、Clint和Sam这样的全能型选手。”Steve摇了摇头。“我已经过时了，”他说。“旧型号——二十世纪的古董。所以，如果这是永恒，”Steve说，把最后一块石头扔到石堆上，用手臂擦擦额头上的汗，“那么好吧，就这样吧。”

Thor张开嘴又闭上了，抬头看了看山顶上不耐烦地等待着的父亲。从他那里不会有什么帮助，而Thor又一次开始渴望弟弟的建议了；如果是Loki，他一定会知道该利用哪些软肋。这倒给了他主意：“你还有一个——朋友，我想，”他说，想起了其他人告诉他的事：他们说Steve也曾经有一个兄弟——一个挚友，被俘虏后受迫服务于邪恶的意志。

“是，倒是，”Steve冷冷地说，朝着果园的方向走开了，背对着他站了一会。Thor说不清他是说了对话还是错话，不过他肯定是扰乱了Steve的安宁，这方向是正确的：是 _生存_ 的方向。

Thor又趁热打铁：“他们说，你一直在找他，但还没有找到。”

Steve转过身来，脸颊上有一根肌肉在跳动。“是，没错。”

Thor突然有了灵感。“你为什么不来找我帮忙呢？Heimdall，彩虹桥的守卫者——他能看见一切，九界的万物。跟我来，我们可以请他去找——”

“不，”Steve轻轻地说；他低头盯着地面。“那不是——”他咬住嘴唇，然后抬眼，话语倾泻而出：“你说对了：我没有找到他。可那是因为他不想被找到。至少不想被我找到。”他迅速而悲伤地笑了一下。“这也没什么错，是不是？他又欠我什么呢？ _什么也不欠_ 。只因为我们是朋友？那大概都是，多久以前，上辈子的事了吧？这是个谎言，你看不出来吗？我找他，找到他——帮助他，实质都是我 _需要_ 他。而他又凭什么要来按——按我的需求行事呢？”Steve摇摇头。“我不会这么做的。现在我应该让他自由，去选择他自己想要的人生，”他脸色阴沉，决心已定。“我要留在这里。”

Thor不知道怎么办了。Steve已经背对着他去拣选石头了；阳光穿过了他的手。Thor爬上山回到他父亲旁边。“我该怎么办？”他说。“他不肯来！”

“是，他不肯来，”Odin垂着眼说。“他正在乐土建造他的居所。当新屋落成，他踏过门槛，他将超脱于凡人，永远不会再返回了。你无法将生命强加于不愿活下去的人。如果我是你，我会与他告别。”

* * *

“等等，什么？”Tony Stark说。“ _什么？_ ”

“是真的，”Thor承认。“他要我告诉你们说他很好，但他不想回来。他吃下了金苹果，现在打算在逝者当中安家落户了。”

Clint瞪大了眼睛。“在 _逝者_ 中间？可是——”

Thor无助地轮流看着他们每个人。“他完全有这个权利。”

“哈，这他妈真是棒极了，”Tony受伤而愤怒地脱口而出。“他就没留个转寄地址啊，那个随随便便移民的混蛋？Steve Rogers，英灵殿主街50号？”

“是弗尔克范格。他——算了，”见Tony瞪他，Thor只好说。

“可他并不是真的 _死了_ ，对吧？”Clint问。“我是说，如果他还能让你捎信，他就不是——”

“他已经死了很久了，”Natasha说，是那种只有她因为什么事极度难过的时候才会用的呆板、镇静的语气。“心死了。他只是一直没抽出时间倒下。”

“不。”Tony要大发雷霆了。他指着她：“ _鬼话_ ，这是什么鬼话——”

“可能只有一点点算鬼话，”Sam叹了口气；他和Natasha愧疚而了然地看了彼此一眼。“嘿，你也 _没看见_ ，哥们儿，”当Tony对他怒目而视，Sam辩护道。“Steve从来不是那种无忧无虑大大咧咧的人，而在冬日战士这么一码事之后，在他满世界找他之后……”他摇了摇头。“事情就严重了。”Sam看了看Natasha，Natasha也轻声应和着：“事情就严重了。”

“队长是不会放弃的，”Clint反对。“不管是对什么，更别说——”

“现在是不是太晚了？”Natasha问Thor。“我是说，还有没有什么我们能做的？”

Thor叹了口气。“他正在逝者的世界建房子，一旦建成了就来不及了，我们就再也见不到他了。我进入了我母亲的王国，试图劝服他。”他哀伤地看着他们每个人。“我知道你们也会做同样的事，因为Steve是我们的领袖，是我们的心脏。我们每个人都会甘愿为他下地狱赴汤蹈火。但是我们必须面对现实——”

“——就是说他想要的不是我们，”Natasha说，吮着自己的嘴唇。“是Barnes。我们得送Barnes去。”

“送Barnes下地狱？这是你的第一个好主意，”Tony说。

Sam没有管他。“送他去？我们他妈怎么才能 _找到_ 他？这家伙不想让人找到他！”

“我们可以找到他。”Natasha耸耸肩，然后看了看Thor。“Thor可以找到他。”

“是的，”Thor赞同。“我可以。”

“如果我们找到了他，你能带他去阿斯加德吗？”Natasha问他。“让他到Steve那里？”

Thor苦了脸。“我父亲不会高兴的，”他说，事实上，他也无法像为Steve Rogers求情一样为James Barnes求情。“但是我会有办法的。如果有必要，我会把他偷渡进弗尔克范格。”

“我来给你们捋一捋，”Tony双臂抱胸说。“你们要去找20世纪最可怕的杀手，把他带到另一个星球，然后希望他能说服Steve Rogers离开阴间？”

“他是我们唯一的希望，”Natasha说。

### 二

“好吧，坐标显示的绝对是这里，”Natasha环顾四周说。Heimdall观测中庭后把他们送到了一处叫做库克县的荒地，这里没有人烟，只有一座上面满是涂鸦的低矮的桥，杂草丛生垃圾遍地。

“你确定吗？”Clint问，Thor也觉得这地方确实不太可能，但Sam低声说，“就是这里。”

“因为这里便于防守？”

“不，”Sam严肃地说。“听着，退后就好。让我来，”但Natasha拉住他的胳膊说：“他很 _危险_ ——”

“怎么，你以为我不知道吗？”Sam回驳。“相信我，我很清楚。可是——”

“反正，”Tony抬了抬手，“只要他敢越雷池半步，我就把他从地球表面抹掉。”

“好啊，不错，很——你们 _退后_ 就好，行吗？”Sam走到了阴冷恶臭的桥下，寡妇紧跟着他，其他人也跟着走。在这锈迹斑斑的桥体下散布着裂口粗糙的水泥块、碎掉的啤酒瓶、弃置的电视机、翻倒的购物车、一大块硬纸板还有上面一团肮脏的花被子，Thor眨了眨眼，发现被子里面卷着一个人。那人睁着眼睛直直地盯着他们，但他躺着一动也不动——安静得让Thor怀疑他或许已经死了。

但Natasha的手按着电击器，保持着距离，伸出手臂示意其他人不要靠近。Sam在男人身边蹲下柔声说：“Hey，Bucky。”

男人一言不发，只是盯着Sam。他的脸，至少是脸上能看见的地方，满是深深陷入皱纹的尘污——但他的蓝眼像宝石一样闪烁。他的目光移向Natasha，眯起了眼睛，用一边手臂撑起自己，被子从他身上滑落，下面银光一闪：他在准备逃跑，或者战斗。Sam警告地看了Natasha一眼，然后又扭回头去。“我们需要你的帮助，”他说。“ _Steve_ 需要你的帮助。”

“让他滚。”Barnes的声音像砂石一样粗哑，久未使用了。“我不想见他。告诉他——”

“如果你不立刻跟我们走，Steve就死了，”Natasha清晰而冰冷地说，声音在金属桥弓下回荡。

Barnes一下子安静了。他挨个看着他们每个人，检视着他们的表情，Thor不知道他是在找什么。Barnes看Stark看了很久。Stark的脸冷酷而愤怒，充满敌意，手上的冲击炮随时待命。Barnes又重新望向Sam，而Sam只是点了一下头，就像是在表示Natasha说的是实话一样。

有那么度日如年的一瞬间，他没有动。然后他慢慢从纠结的被子中脱出身，站了起来，身上散发出一股腐臭，浑身都脏兮兮的。他连皮肤都发灰，还显得有些憔悴，像是短期暴瘦的样子。

“我们走吧，”Sam说，Barnes低着头跟在他身后。

Tony厌恶地皱眉。“让我捋一捋，”他们走上山坡回到昆式战机的时候他对Sam说。“你想让这个死人去救另一个死人？”

“是啊，”Sam说。“我觉得基本就这样了。”

* * *

到大厦之前他们所有人都对Barnes保持着警惕，紧紧盯着他，手一直悬在武器附近。他们发现Barnes倒是没有带武器，不过Thor想，他本身就是一件武器。Sam想试图缓和尴尬的气氛，和气地跟他闲聊，Barnes没有回答：他似乎已经对什么都漠不关心了，只是坐在那里，沉默而眼神空洞地盯着自己的手。他与Steve相似得令人毛骨悚然，Thor想，即使他是如此的不同。

“我知道，”Natasha靠过来，对他喃喃道。“该来的总是会来。”

* * *

Tony要求Barnes脱掉身上穿的所有东西，“好让我赶紧烧掉，”Barnes未加质疑地服从了，脱下衣服在地上扔成一堆。这让Tony说不出话了，不仅是因为他无言的服从，还有他身上的疤痕——在铁臂和肉体衔接的地方狰狞而密集，但其他的地方也随处可见。James Barnes有着一具饱经战斗摧残的身体，属于一个战士的身体，Thor感到肃然起敬。他们带他去冲澡、刮胡子，给了他干净衣服，他像死者一样毫无怨言地服从了。接下来他们面面相觑。

“这整个事情让我浑身发毛，”Clint最终说。“活着就该是活着，死了就该是死了，不该这样来来回回的。再说如果Steve不希望活过来，那我不知道——也许我们该尊重他的意愿。”

“他没有死，”Thor反驳，“因为我救了他。他是 _选择了_ 死亡；这是两码事。”

Natasha挑剔地打量着Barnes。“也许我们该给他剪头发，”她说。“让他看着更像Steve记忆中的朋友。”

“也许我们该把他关起来改让Clint去，”Tony回击。“或者 _我_ ——让 _我_ 去试试跟悲伤老爷爷解释解释，生命他妈 _无穷无尽的_ 可能性比幽冥强出多少倍——悬停、凝滞、千篇一律——”

“有比凝滞更可怕的东西，”Barnes悄声说。

  


_“有比凝滞更可怕的东西。”_

“我觉得你大概需要吃点东西。”Sam皱起眉头。“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

“没有时间了，”Thor说。“我们必须——”

“如果他中途倒下了可没有什么好处，”Sam反对。

Barnes的脸扭曲了一下，看着有几分像微笑，却更冰冷。“我不会倒下，”他说。“我不知道怎么倒下。”

* * *

他们都到了屋顶。其他人留在后面，Thor带着Barnes到了停机坪上，举起锤子说：“我会带你去，但你必须要抓紧。”Barnes点点头，活动了一下他的金属手。

Tony站在那里，轻微地来回踮着脚，Thor说不清是因为愤怒还是焦虑。他知道不论如何，Tony还是比任何人都希望Barnes能成功。Steve的选择对他构成了道德上的冒犯：很可能是因为他自己也曾面临过相似的诱惑，却顽抗到底了。

“在英灵殿耍得开心！”最后Stark冒出一句。

Thor转头看她。“弗尔克范格，”他纠正。

“管他呢！”Tony说，然后Natasha走上前来对着Barnes用一种似乎不一样的语言叫道：“你一定要救他。拯救了Steve，你或许甚至可以拯救你自己，”但Barnes摇摇头用同一种语言回答：“太迟了，”紧接着他抓住Thor的手臂，他们飞上天际。

* * *

他们降在彩虹桥顶，Barnes蹒跚着从他身边退开，脸色苍白，目瞪口呆，慌张地环顾着天文台，看着Heimdall。Thor耐心地等他冷静下来。

Heimdall取来一把匕首和它的刀鞘递给Barnes。Barnes快速看了一眼Thor，Thor点点头示意他接下。“我们要向逝者之地进发，”Thor告诉Heimdall。“如果Odin问起……”

Heimdall微笑着偏了偏头。“我什么也没有看见，”他说。“逝者已矣。”

Thor不敢使用锤子，害怕引人注意，但是Heimdall为他们备好了马匹。他和Barnes绕过英灵殿的大门，贴着围墙骑行，一直到古树林中寻求掩护。接下来Thor跨马颊边，他们到了他母亲属地的山脚下；他下马向西望去，找到了灌木丛掩映的小小山洞。

_Bucky和Thor前往吉欧尔河_

“来吧，”他对Barnes说，他们推开树枝走了进去，把马匹留在身后。火炬还在Loki之前放的地方，Thor将雷神之锤擦过一块石头，打出火星来，点燃了浸油的布。他轻轻吹了口气，火燃旺了，他们的影子在石壁上闪动着。

他们在黑暗中跋涉了一个小时，周围尽是水声，最终来到一道铁门前，门外是一道河谷的源头。坏掉的锁链堆在地上，因为喷溅上了水显得富有光泽。

“这是我们要找的吗？”Barnes皱着眉问。

“是的。以前我弟弟带我来的，”是Loki喜爱寻找他们世界中每一个秘密的地方，山洞、隧道、密道和上锁的门，一处处了如指掌。当时Thor拉开铁链，抬起铁门，刚好够Loki钻过去跳进深深的河水。很久之后他回来了，身上滴着水，得意地咧嘴而笑，手里是闪闪发光的金苹果。他说： _瞧？我们可以溜进弗尔克范格，随时都可以_ 。Thor翻了个白眼。“总得有人帮你开门，”他反驳道，令他吃惊的是，Loki把苹果递到他面前，提议与他分享。

Thor转过身去对Barnes说：“你一定要拯救你的兄弟。我没能救下我的兄弟，这让我心如刀割。”

Barnes急切地低声回答：“告诉我怎么做。”

“我会帮你抬起铁门。”Thor指了指。“流水会把你从山中带到吉欧尔河里。水流湍急，有很多险礁，还有其它的危险。不过，你还是有成功的希望。”

Barnes点头。“我可以。我水性很好。”他短暂地笑了一下，笑容在火光中一闪即逝。“我们小时候在东河游过泳，”他添道，仿佛在追忆那深水，Thor点点头——回忆或许能让他准备好应付吉欧尔河。

“你一上岸，就沿着河岸走，直到看见开花的苹果树林，”他说。“Steve在能够俯瞰果园和河流的地方建房子。隐蔽一些，或者靠着灌木和篱笆走，尽量别被人看到。”其实，他并不担心Barnes会让女战神们或者其他什么人看见，Barnes自己就跟鬼魂相差无几了。这倒提醒了他：“Barnes，你要做好心理准备，”他同情地说，“因为Steve可能已经消失了大半了。他可能就快把房子建完了。你要知道，一旦他完工，就没有谁能够帮助他了，连Odin也做不到——他将步入逝者的行列，无法再回来了。”

Barnes抿紧嘴唇，表情沉重，迅速点了一下头。“我明白。”

“如果你能让Steve跟你来，就带他到这里来：我们等着你们，在你们回来的时候把门打开。但如果Steve不肯回来，你必须丢下他回到这里，”Thor说，“因为——”

“——因为我不配上天堂，”Barnes苦笑着说。“相信我，我知道。”

### 三

这深水比他想的还要湍急冰冷，带着他向下穿过一处狭窄的石缝，把他丢进了更大的河。他深深吸了一大口气，逼着自己的四肢动作起来。他开始直直向前游，借着水势加快了速度，专注于游泳而没太注意周围环境，直到他感觉到左侧有黑影逼近。他下意识挥出铁臂，喘息着将前臂锤进怪物的嘴，他的尖牙刮蹭着金属板。怪物剧烈地挣扎，拖着他乱甩一通，上上下下，几乎把他甩出了水面——但他保持着冷静，摸索着Heimdall给他的匕首，咬紧牙关蹬水，挥动匕首向下刺进了怪物的头颅。

_Bucky对抗海怪_

他们一同翻转，被水流冲击着，怪物惊慌的挣扎，在他们周围激起白色的泡沫。那黑尾巴甩动着，突然怪物张开了嘴游走了，向下深潜，带着Heimdall的匕首一起走了，什么也没留下，除了一串血——

他头痛欲裂，世界黑白交错在眼前闪动，渐渐暗下去。水流推着他撞在了礁石上。他沉了下去，动作笨拙，他需要呼吸，但是水面太远了，他过不去——他就是——做不到——水厚重地禁锢着他，像泥沼像混凝土拉着他不断下沉，他无助地仰望着模糊的光亮——Steve——他必须去找——他逼着自己的四肢有目的地动起来，推动，踩水，终于他的脸浮出了水面，他贪婪地呼吸着。

现在游泳变得困难了，他肌肉酸痛，血液中尽是毒素，但最终水流放缓下来，他得以奋力向前，瘫倒在远处泥泞的河岸上。他一时动弹不得，但是想着Steve，他逼自己起来，先跪起来，再站起来。他的衣服因为浸水而沉重。这一边的陆地闪着某种光，像是接近傍晚时的阳光。这微光令他眩目，他眨眨眼，试图专注于他的任务： _河，苹果树林，隐蔽_ 。他沿着河岸的曲线出发了。

* * *

温暖的阳光烘干了他的衣服和他的头发。他沿着蜿蜒的河走过一片金橙色的金盏花田，然后是一片麦田，然后又一片种着一种他不认识的植物：纠缠在一起的绿色藤蔓，开着小小的蓝花。这个地方都显得不真实，像是行走在梦境中。风吹拂过花田，有声音在他耳畔低语，尽是他听不清楚也并不真的想去听的只言片语。它们传过他的脊椎。他突然停住了。他在这里做什么？Steve在这里。他必须找到Steve，所以他走了下去，直到他看见远方广袤的果园，所有的树都开着粉白的花，颜色与极地的冰如出一辙。

树荫下十分凉爽，重重繁花下光影闪动，他脑中突然浮现出一首歌，讲什么在苹果树下坐着的事情（*）。他停住脚步，企图追溯那段遥远的过去。曾经他知道很多事情。曾经他是另一个人。博物馆的墙上是这么写的，他在图书馆里找到的那些书也是这么写的。他在百科全书里找过自己：Barnes，James Buchanan，绰号“Bucky”Barnes，生于1917年3月10日，死于1945年4月14日。有的书里还有照片：一个干干净净的深色头发的男孩，对着镜头微笑。博物馆里也有照片，假人身上穿着据说曾属于他的衣服——说句实话，一切都像是骗人的，他本来一个字也不会信，可是那里有个小屏幕循环播放着开怀大笑的Steve；那个黑发男孩也在里面，但是那是开怀大笑的Steve啊。  
（注：*这首歌是Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else But Me)，歌词中主人公请心爱的人不要与除他以外的人一起坐在苹果树下，希望爱人忠诚地等他回家）

他走到了内陆，沿着山丘稳步向上走，穿过了树丛，现在他能在树林间看到一栋小房子，或者说是小房子的一部分：四面木墙，但屋顶只完成了一部分，还有——

——Steve，他站在梯子顶上，挥动着锤子。Steve抬眼——Thor告诉他要隐蔽，他照做了，但Steve瞬间就看见了他，即便透过树丛的重重遮挡也发现了他。Steve仿佛能够感应他一样，也许他真的可以：他已经隐身了数十年，Steve却在三天之内就三次发现了他，之后要躲过他也很艰难，Steve像是清楚他的习惯，了解他的思维方式。这使他在自己的回忆点点滴滴地回来之前就信了博物馆里写的：一个来自布鲁克林的坚毅的小个子，动不动就挥起拳头却不爱笑；他的朋友；他的兄弟；他的——

Steve的锤子从手中掉到了地上，他两大步跳下了梯子，向他走来——令他吃惊的是他也动了，蹒跚着向前，然后情不自禁地奔向Steve。不知怎么Steve看起来——光彩夺目，像是照射在大洋表面的阳光，像是幻影——当他到了他面前，他向他伸出手去，受自己的冲力驱使几乎穿透他摔在地上。他的腿突然无力地令他震惊。可Steve接住了他，一手重重地扶住他的肩膀，另一条手臂环抱住他，光芒沿着他的手臂闪动，他变得坚实了。他颤抖着瘫倒下来，他的金属臂是他身上唯一强壮的部分，他身上唯一的力量源泉。

可是有Steve：Steve在，有Steve照顾他呢，在他们小时候一直是反过来的：总是Steve在灾难边缘。可现在变成他了——他的膝盖支撑不住自己了，而Steve紧紧抱着他，双臂真实、强壮，像钢铁一样坚实。

_破镜重圆_

“Bucky。”Steve抓紧他，动了动承担住了他的重量。“Buck，”老天，真是针扎一样的痛，像是血液重新涌回了死去的皮肉。他望着Steve的脸——泛着红晕，真真切切——Steve看着他的眼神让他有如受了电击一般重新变成了他自己。他是——他是能让Steve那样看着的人。他是Bucky。他是——

“我一直没有镜子，”他脱口而出。“我认不出照片里的自己，”他真想踢死自己，在经历这一切以后再次面对你最好的朋友，这算是哪门子的话——甚至没有“你好”或者“你怎么样”或者“对不起，我真他妈对不起”。但Steve只是带着痛惜的了然望着他，说：“我知道。 _我知道_ ，”他们紧紧相拥，胸膛贴在一起，近得都能感受到Steve急速跳动的心脏。Bucky攥住Steve的衬衫，闭上的眼睛贴着Steve温暖的脸颊，拼命咬着牙才没有说出“救救我救救我求你救救我”，因为他不能对Steve做出这样的事。Steve用那种眼神看着他，就像他是天上掉下来的馅饼什么的，他怎么能这么做呢？

终于Bucky能够松开手了了，可Steve立刻把他拉了回来紧紧抱住。于是Bucky再次环抱住Steve，抚摸着，安抚着——至少抱着Steve、安慰Steve，这还是熟悉的。最终Bucky用他能力范围内最平稳的声音说：“你这地方不错啊，”这是真的：他从未到过这么美的地方。Steve把他的屋子建在了果树间的一片空地，远处能看见群山，临近清澈的小溪。“你建屋顶需要帮把手吗？”Steve惊喜地望着他，点点头，吻了他颤抖的嘴唇。 _他之前到底他妈想什么呢_ ，他难道真的想要把Steve从 _天堂_ 拉走吗？妈的，不行。 _绝对他妈_ 不行。要他这么做还不如让他砍掉他的手臂，让他砍掉自己该死的头。

“那就拜托了，”Steve终于断开吻说。“那简直是太好了，如果你愿意——”

“来吧，”Bucky说，抓住Steve的手臂。“让我看看，给我看看，”他说。

* * *

有他们两个合力，活就干得快多了。他们安静而惬意地在晴朗的蓝天下一同劳作，在骄阳下浑身大汗，脱掉了上衣。Bucky能看见Steve咬着嘴唇痛苦地偷瞄他胸前跟金属交界处的伤疤，他不知道该怎么告诉Steve这不是他的错，他的遭遇不是他的错——那不过是战争，是人生。他自己也同样不安地偷偷瞄着Steve，随着屋子越来越接近建成看着他再次开始闪动消逝，虽说他自己好像并不知道。

终于，屋顶只剩一道窄窄的缝，Steve几乎变成了透明的。Steve拿着锤子转过去，想把最后一小片木板安好。“等等，”Bucky说，然后几近哽咽，“吻我。”

_Bucky在Steve建完屋子前请求最后一吻_

Steve皱起眉头，但是慢慢靠了过去，吻了他。Bucky闭上眼睛，捧住Steve的脸，让他们的嘴唇继续贴合在一起。这吻像是一种祝福。他想让这个吻持续到永远，但没有什么能够持久。

“好了，”Bucky透不过气来，终于放手了。“现在继续吧，把屋顶建完。”

“Buck，”Steve盯着他，然后沉重得、低低地问：“你有什么瞒着我？”

“先把屋顶建完，”Bucky坚持，但锤子从Steve的手中掉落，是他自己松手了；他知道了。“我不能留下，”Bucky告诉他，几乎说不出话。“我配不上，”他看见Steve气血上涌，火冒三丈，便打断了他：“Steve，我 _配不上_ ；你知道我配不上。我在世上还有事情要做。我必须赎罪，至少试一试——你不知道我都做过什么。”

“那些不是你的错，”Steve嘶哑地说。

“我知道。但那不重要，依旧是我的手犯下的罪行。老天啊，Steve，我会回来的，”这是誓约，是神圣的诺言。“如果他们允许，我会回来的，我发誓——”

然而Steve已经在对他摇头了。“你个混蛋，”他说，现在他的笑容悲伤又熟悉，混杂着让Bucky心痛的爱意；他怎么能忘了这个呢？“我跟你走。没有你就没有 _天堂_ 。我总觉得这里也只算是第二好，但是——嗯。我还以为你不想再见到我了。”

Bucky畏缩了一下。“是啊，那时候我不想。不，应该——是我不想让 _你_ 见到 _我_ 。我他妈拒绝成为你的负担，Steve；我 _绝不_ ——”

Steve吮着下唇摇起头来。“骄傲，”他啧啧着。“光这点就会让你进不了这里了，”他在开玩笑，可突然他又认真起来：“我愿意背负着你到世界尽头，如果你让我。Buck，我愿意余生都背负着你——”

“我知道！”Bucky爆发了。“老天，我 _知道_ 你会的！所以我才不能让你——”

“你就会为我这么做的；你 _已经_ 为我这么做过了。而如果你不让我回报你的爱，我还不如死了，”Steve靠近来温柔地说：“我想跟着你回去，跟你过整整他妈的一辈子，而总有一天，我们会一起回到这里，好吗？等我们活到再也不耐烦了，”他们周围的一切都模糊起来，又或许只是因为他热泪盈眶了，Bucky抓紧Steve的肩膀说：“救救我；求你救救我，”Steve抱住他低语道：“好，我当然会的；好。”

* * *

他们离开了未完成的屋子，在屋顶上留下了那个洞，不过Steve用刀尖在门框旁边的木头上刻下了他们两个的名字缩写。“我们会回来的，”Steve说，吹掉了刻痕里的碎屑，用拇指蹭了蹭。“有一天我们会回来的，我们两个都是，”但他毫不留恋地走了，Bucky也跟上，没有回头。

_刻在Steve和Bucky的房子上的名字缩写_

他们穿过树丛走下了山丘，然后沿着蜿蜒的河往回走。“我们需要在适当的地方过河，”Bucky说，手遮在眼上挡住斜阳。“有一面悬崖四周都是石头，沉重的巨石——我们需要在那地方跳下去，游回Thor那里。”

“好，好吧，我们可以做到的，”Steve说，不过Bucky苦了脸说：“水里有一些东西。该死的——我也不知道…… _怪物_ ，”Steve看了看他，然后犹豫地低头看着水面。又走了走，Steve抓住他的胳膊指着什么地方喊起来，正当此时Bucky也看见了某种闪亮的黑色的活物在波涛下潜行：“我都 _告诉_ 你了。我又不是跟你 _开玩笑_ 的，”于是他们砍下粗壮的树枝，削尖了顶端带到了水里，以防万一。

* * *

他们回去了，气喘吁吁的，浑身湿透了，冷得打着颤，看见Thor在门的另一端对他们咧嘴笑。“朋友们！你们回来了，”然后他咬牙用力拉着锁链，他们从沉重的铁门地下爬了过去到了湿漉漉泛着光的石头地面上，先是Steve，再是Bucky。

Steve费力而狼狈地站起来，然后朝Thor伸出了手。“谢谢你，”他说。“谢谢你，伙计。我不知道你是怎么做到的但是——我欠你的，”Thor扑向Steve把他抱离地面，然后重重拍了他的背，拍得Steve都要站不稳了。Bucky看了大笑起来。

“你回来使我高兴！”Thor叫道。“逝者之地不适合你——而且你不该放弃你的兄弟。你绝不能背弃你的兄弟，因为命运不会允许我们拥有多少兄弟。”

“你是对的，”Steve说，然后看了看Bucky。“对的就是对的。”

“我当然是对的！我是Thor，雷霆之神，阿斯加德的王子。来吧，我把你们两个带回中庭，”Thor说，开心地对他们笑起来。

### 尾声

“等等，先慢着，”Tony恼怒的说，“你从来没提过你还分发，那个， _养老地产_ ——”

Thor怒气冲冲地瞪着他。“那不是——弗尔克范格只接纳最英勇的战士：那些为战友在战斗中牺牲的勇士。”

“可你却放Steve的连环杀手男朋友进去了？”Tony不服。

“不论他自己怎么想，他并不是配不上，”Thor沉吟道。“只不过乐土不能靠旁门左道进入。但是如果他想要，他早已名正言顺地赚得他的位置了：他已经在战斗中牺牲过一次了。他受迫为敌人效力，这不该责怪他——”

“好吧，你们也不 _计入数据_ 什么的，”Tony指出。“比如说，你知道——杀人。”

Natasha仰头看他。“Thor，如果轮到我了，”她说，有些悲伤地微笑，“你觉得阿斯加德会有我的位置吗？”

“阿斯加德永远欢迎高尚的战士，”Thor对她说，她笑得灿烂些了。

“唔，我管这叫房产歧视，”Tony说，大大咬了一口苹果。“我可能得投诉一下。你们有没有什么，像是，房产局什么的——战争女神服务中心？我就不能给你点钱，跳过文书工作——？”

“他只是开你玩笑而已，”Bruce抬眼说。“Tony的 _意思是_ 我们都很高兴你帮助Steve回到了我们身边，因为我们需要他。”

“哼，是啊，”Tony一边咀嚼一边说。“这……就是我想说的，”Thor就没再说什么，点点头，不想承认他这么做并不是出于任何为复仇者的考虑，这只是衷心、或许错位地觉得Steve不该因为失去了手足就丧失生命的希望。

* * *

当Thor回到阿斯加德，Heimdall看着他说，“众神之父想要见你，”Thor知道如果以为他能够骗过Odin绝对是妄想。至少Odin没有试图阻止他，这令他感到宽慰。

Odin站在他的房间里，望着窗外的原野和群山。Thor进来时他没有回头，只是望着阿斯加德，一言不发。

“我必须这么做，”Thor脱口而出，悔过同时又不肯让步。“Steve不属于逝者——”

这时Odin转过身来，攥紧着双拳。“你对他说的话是真心的吗？”Odin质问。“你说他绝不该背弃他的兄弟？”

Thor想起了在他怀里面色渐渐灰暗的Loki。“是的，”他说。

“你知道他的兄弟是一名杀手，”Odin厉声说。“一个杀人不眨眼的凶手。”

Thor拒绝屈服，扬起了下巴。“是的。我知道。”

“而你还带着那样一个人来了阿斯加德。你带他进了你母亲的圣地。”

“是的，绝无悔意，”Thor说，试图压抑声音中的怨愤，“他受了不公的对待，父亲；他受了背叛，被遗弃在了那些只按自己意愿摆布他的悲惨和怒火的人手里。他急切地需要他的兄弟——而他的兄弟也需要他。”

Odin的下巴动了动。“依你看来，没有任何的罪行能够使人名正言顺地抛弃手足？”Thor能够感觉到这是一个测试；他猜想一名真正的君王会有某种一成不变的坚定的原则，但他本人不同；失去Loki让他感到切身之痛，而他又愿意为Steve赴汤蹈火。

于是Thor内心挣扎了一番，但他的天性不容他说谎。“是的，”最终他说。“我或许会气愤，会灰心，但我不会放弃：我们被赐予给彼此，因此必须一同奋战，看见彼此最好的一面。我愿意付出一切，只要能让我的弟弟回来——”然而他们周围的空气闪烁起来，震动起来，透过迷雾，他看见了深绿色的斗篷和高高的、弯曲的金角，Loki就站在那里，敏锐地看着他，疑问一样扬起眉毛。

“哦，你这撒谎成性、信口雌黄的恶棍，”Thor开心地说，然后揍了他一拳。

**-End-**


End file.
